poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Bright Eyes the Cartoonist
Bright Eyes the Cartoonist is a fan-made character created by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Igor enlists Bright Eyes to draw pictures for Igor's pranks. Plot Part One (In Igor's Puphouse, Igor writes down a few words like "Howler screaming at zombie version of Vigor on a Computer Screen", "Vigor getting whapped in the gut with a water balloon by Precious", "Whopper's Possessions inside his puphouse covered in wrapping paper", "Violet wearing a hockey mask scaring Momo", Howler saying exclamation, at symbol, ampersand, percent, and hyphen, after not getting in his computer." and "Reflex punching Tony who wears a ghoul mask". He rests his feet on the desk and giggles.) Igor: Ha ha ha ha ha! All thanks to Earth's Stupidest, my prank ideas never get old. (Bright Eyes enters.) Bright Eyes: Hi, Ham and Iggs. Igor: Hello. Look at this silly prank. A guy and his friend pretend to shout gibberish in a pizza place. Ha ha ha ha ha! Bright Eyes: (Giggling) That's funny, Iggy. And what's that? (grabs Iggy's Notes.) Hidden Air Horns, Alien Joke, Cinnamon Challenge? Igor: Those are my pranks. Most of them are unused, because they cause physical or emotional pain. Bright Eyes: Golly gee. Your morals as a Prankster is... very high. Is there anything I can do for you, Ham and Iggs? Igor: Well... Bright Eyes: Yes? Igor: You might say no, but how do you feel about drawing something like drawing our friends in blueprints being pranked? Bright Eyes: Of course I'll help you out. I like to draw. Igor: Bright Eyes. T-Thank You. (wraps His arms around Bright Eyes as He purrs like a cat and wags His tail.) Bright Eyes: Iggy? Are you okay? Igor: Uh... (lets go of Bright Eyes) Sorry. Bright Eyes: That's okay, Ham and Iggs. I'm used to getting hugs from you. So, where shall I start? Igor: Why not something small, so that We don't ruffle anyone's fur. like... Ah! A Psychological Prank inspired by a Movie Cooler watched. It involves Nose Marie mostly covered in paper towels hanging from a line scaring Cooler in His bed. The Reason I don't do it in the real world is because I wouldn't want to give anyone a heart attack. Bright Eyes: Okay, Iggy! I'll get started on it now. (Bright Eyes grabs a piece of paper and pencil and sits down while drawing the picture.) Igor: Take as Much time as You need. We're not on a Time limit. Bright Eyes: Okay, Iggy. (Spice, standing on his hands, enters.) Spice: Hello, Ham and Iggs! Hello, Bright Eyes! Igor: Hello. Spice: Wha'cha doing? Bright Eyes: I'm drawing some Prank Blueprints. Spice: (Shrugging with his legs) Prank blueprints? What for? Bright Eyes: Iggy's hoping to have everyone laugh at His unused pranks on pictures of paper. Spice: May I have a look, Bright Eyes? (looks at The Picture, which is Howler Scared out of His wits at the sight of Catgut as a Zombie on a Computer Screen. Spice laughs hysterically and claps with his feet) Good one, Bright Eyes! Say, you guys mind if I help you out? Bright Eyes: We appreciate the help, but I'm afraid this project is for Me and Iggy. but You can be a test audience member. Spice: Okay, Bright Eyes. By the way, have you ever considered publishing those cartoons of yours? Bright Eyes: Why, no. I haven't. Spice: Well, you should publish those cartoons. The Puppy Power Times need a comic strip artist. Igor: Well.. Maybe. What do you think, Bright Eyes? Bright Eyes: I agree. I would love to insert Iggy's pranks into the comics section. Spice: Let me know when your next cartoon is out. Igor: (Thinking) I only hope this kind of stunt doesn't earn Us the wrath of Our friends... (At Gamma's dojo, Witty, Cooler and Gamma are seen reading the newspaper.) Cooler: Hey, check out this new comic strip. (The trio look at Bright Eyes' drawing of one of Igor's pranks and laugh.) Gamma: This is a good one. Witty: Yes, Sensei Gamma. Cooler: Hey, look, it's me getting frightened by Nose Marie in a ghost costume! (Nose Marie enters.) Nose Marie: May I see it, Cooler honey? (Nose Marie looks at the cartoon.) Nose Marie: Hmm. sometimes, I wonder how You look like when You're scared. Cooler: Me too. (Later, Bright Eyes, Spice and Igor are looking over Bright Eyes' cartoons.) Igor: Hmm... (King enters.) King: Hi there. I have a letter for you three. It's from everybody at the printing office. They're praising your cartoons. Igor: Really? Let us see. (He, Bright Eyes and Spice look at the letter.) Bright Eyes, I'll let you read first. Bright Eyes: Ok. (Reading the letter) Your first installment of the new cartoon, Iggy's Pranks, have made the entire staff howl with laughter. Please make more. Spice: They like them! They really like them! Igor: They do? (Spice dances while doing a handstand.) Spice: You guys are geniuses! (Spice hugs Igor and Bright Eyes.) Spice: I knew they would like your cartoons. Bright Eyes: Iggy, should I make more? Igor: It's Your choice, Bright Eyes. just say the word. Bright Eyes: Okay, let's make some more! (Spice cheers as he claps his feet and hugs Igor and Bright Eyes again.) Spice: I'm so happy for you two! (Outside, Zany is talking to Darius.) Zany: Did you hear the news? Darius: What is it? Zany: Bright Eyes created a new comic strip for the Puppy Power Times. Darius: I'm guessing that she based her cartoons on Igor's blueprints. Am I right? Zany: Yep. Darius: I can hardly wait for the next cartoon. Zany: Me too. (Elsewhere, Marcus is reading the newspaper while bouncing Momo on his knee.) Marcus: Hmm... Say, Momo. Look at this comic. (Momo looks at the newspaper. Momo laughs.) Momo: Very funny! It's Violet dressing up as a vampire and scaring me. (Back at Igor's dog house, Spice is seen drawing with his toes.) Spice: Maybe Bright Eyes and Iggy will give me a part-time job. (Igor and Bright Eyes look at Spice.) Bright Eyes: Who knew that Spice is good at drawing with his feet? Igor: Yeah. Spice: Say, Bright Eyes, you should make a franchise out of your cartoons. Bright Eyes: Really? Spice: Yep. Everybody loves your cartoons. You made the best. Bright Eyes: Thanks, Spice. Spice: Anytime, Bright Eyes. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor